


Now or Never

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47th Anniversary of Star Trek Prompt: McCoy/Spock/Kirk "When there's nothing left to burn you have to set yourself on fire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestwizarddj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/gifts).



> For bestwizarddj on tumblr

Spock lies himself down on top of Jim and tucks his face into his Captain's neck.

“I'm ready, Doctor,” he husks.

“Don't call me 'Doctor' in bed, Spock. Call me Leonard or Len or hell, Bones, for that matter.”

“If you wish, Leonard.”

Jim lets out a rumbling laugh that Spock feels radiate through their chests. It gives him a warm feeling that spreads all the way from the tips of his fingers to the bottoms of his feet. He shivers, partly from Jim and partly from the cold lubricant sliding down his crack and onto Jim's dick and over Len's fingers.

“It's alright, Spock. Tell me to stop, and I will,” Bones soothes.

Jim runs his hands soothingly over Spock's tense shoulders.

“I am fine.”

Jim and Bones share a look before Len presses a finger inside Spock along Jim's cock. The two let out beautiful groans. Bones squeezes the base of his dick to keep from getting too excited too soon.

“How do you feel, Spock?” he asks, pushing his finger in and out in a slow rhythm before adding another one. Jim cannot help but twitch his hips up and moan as he feels Bones' fingers get to work.

“Full.”

Bones withdraws his fingers, and Jim whimpers at the loss. But “full” is not an acceptable answer, as far as he is concerned. What if he's hurting the Vulcan, but is refusing to say so?

“Am I hurting you? 

Spock moves away from Jim's embrace to look over his shoulder and speak to McCoy more directly.

“I don't know what else to say, Leonard. I've never been intimate with more than one mate before. I wish to satisfy you both.”

Jim reaches up to rub gentle circles on his hips.

“And you're doing a marvelous job, Spock. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

Spock falters, overwhelmed with emotion and sensation and their looks of concern.

“I—I wish to continue.”

They let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

“Okay, Spock. Just talk to us from now on. We'll take care of you.”

Spock settles himself back down on Jim, and Bones moves in close again. Len is very careful with his prep work. He warns Spock before he scissors his fingers, and even Jim moans at the pressure.

“Think you'll fit, Bones?”

Len shudders. God, the idea that James T. Kirk is worried about the size of his dick is an incredible feeling. He's not ashamed to admit that it makes him feel a little proud.

“That's the idea,” he answers, slipping in a third finger.

Spock hisses, and Bones pauses.

“Shhh, shhh, you're alright. Bones'll take good care of you.”

Jim runs his hands over Spock's back again before snaking down to jerk his cock, which had begun to wane with the pain of being stretched to his limits.

“Of that, I have no doubt,” he tries to let his voice shake. “But I think the appropriate Earth term to use at this time is 'now or never.'”

“Whatever you want, Spock. Are you ready, Bones?”

Len knows that when Jim asks him this question, he's really asking, “Is Spock going to be okay? Is this safe for him?”

“Yeah, Jim. More than ready.”

He pours a generous amount of lube over his dick as he pulls his fingers from Spock's clutching body. No matter how gentle he is, there will be some initial pain.

“Now or never,” he murmurs.

He presses in slow inch by slow inch and restrains himself from simply thrusting inside with abandon. Spock is tighter than tight, especially with Jim's cock already stuffed inside him. He knows from personal experience just what it feels like to have Jim Kirk inside you, and stuffed is the best way to put it. Trying to suck on that thing is a challenge that required the use of his hand and mouth to get the job done, and being fucked by it left him overflowing with Jim trying to keep it all inside him. Jim had wanted to keep him full of his come so everyone would know he was Jim's, as if they already didn't know.

And Jim? Jim's face wore a look of bliss. To be inside his First Officer and to be along side his CMO was mind-blowing. He was being pressed and compressed and squeezed in all the right places, joined solidly between his two friends. Jim uses the hand not stroking off Spock to run a gentle hand over Bones' face and into his soft, brown hair. They are so close like this, so intimate it almost hurts in that blissful, emotional way.

Spock grunts when Len finally bottoms out, pressed tightly against Jim and the inside of Spock. He felt volcanically hot, which he realizes shouldn't be too much of a shock, as the average Vulcan temperature is 102 degrees Fahrenheit. But to feel it from the inside out is another story. It's warm to this side of pleasurable, and Spock's twitching muscles stroke him perfectly. 

“I'm gonna move now, okay?”

Spock bites his lip and nods into his Captain's shoulder.

“Say it, Spock. I need to hear you say it.”

“Okay.”

When he begins a steady in-and-out rhythm, the three of them make enough noise that he would be embarrassed of were he not with these two men. He can't picture anywhere else that he would rather be. Spock keens as Jim's hand speeds up.

“You like that, Spock? Want me to go faster?”

“Y-yes, Captain.”

And god if pulling rank doesn't hurtle Jim that much closer to the edge.

“Never gonna be able to hear that word the same way again. Always gonna think of this, of you like this, Spock. How does it feel?”

“Full, aching, so much to feel. I feel you inside myself and echoes of your thoughts. I feel what you feel. You stroke me from the inside, and I burn for you. I am burning up with lust.”

And it's so obvious. His cheeks are tinted olive, and his dick is nearly forest green, and his veins almost glow under his milky skin. He's beautiful and fervent, and they have to let him come. They have to.

“Do you want to come, Spock?” Len asks. Jim strokes faster, and his hips thrust harder.

He doesn't—can't—answer at first, too caught up in all of it, until he whimpers only, “ _Bones_.”

Len's never heard his name said like that before. Not in his whole life has someone made his name sound like the hottest, filthiest, most wonderful word in the world until this moment.

“Damn it, Spock,” he grunts, as it pushes him way over the edge until he's coming, coming, coming for what feels like forever.

Triggered, Spock releases between his and Jim's body, crying out and whimpering until he's shivering again from sensory overload.

“Come on, Jim,” he encourages, thrusting his aching cock against Jim's. “Let it go, baby. Let it go.”

The feel of slippery come inside and outside and on Spock and the sweet words Bones is spilling to him finally pushes him over the precipice. That last push he needed as he takes what his friends have to offer him, what they have to offer each other.

They slip out of Spock as they soften, but they keep close to the Vulcan, to warm him, to let him know that he is well-loved. They hold each other in the aftermath as they begin to drift off. They are comfortable, content in each other's arms.


End file.
